


bitter

by buries



Series: gywo yahtzee fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: he must seriously think she's an idiot.or the one where michelle's a lot smarter than spider-man ... not like that's hard.





	bitter

**Author's Note:**

> even though michelle jones isn't technically mary jane watson from the fabulous spider-man canon, i still love her and peter parker in _homecoming_. this feels a bit rough. this can be set anywhere in the _homecoming_ film or even between it and _infinity war_.
> 
> written to the prompt of _bitter_ for my getyourwordsout yahtzee challenge, with the additional challenge of it being 100-399 words.
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading! ♥

He must seriously think she’s an idiot.

_Hey Ma’am, found your book! Happy reading! — Spider-man_

Holding the note gently in her hands as though it’s a cobweb from the great Charlotte herself, she studies the letters again. She doesn’t really need to reread it. It’s obvious to her whose chicken scratch it really is.

There’s a reason why M.J. has made it a point to get Peter to write down all of his answers and the methods he takes to get said answer. It’s not because she’s trying to follow in Liz Allan’s footsteps and perfect what the other girl had begun threading into their team. It’s all part of her ploy to outwit him.

And, honestly, it’s kind of easy.

M.J. stares at the back of his head in English class, wondering if he can feel her loop the letters against his hair as she rewrites it over and over in her head.

 _Hey Ma’am_ , with an _M_ that has the same slope to the way he writes her name. Every other _M_ lacks the curve, the care he seems to take when he writes the two letters of her nickname.

The note sits in the crease of her book. She doesn’t turn the pages as she reads it over and over. He’d saved this book for her while possessing the knowledge of its importance. Her mom’s favourite book, kept close to her heart, always carried in her backpack in case she needed some motivation to get through the day.

And he’d saved it for her, from some non-alien villains determined to flip over their school bus. Who knew Spider-man was your neighbourhood anti-bully activist who had time for a unknown, insignificant girl like her?


End file.
